Despierta bella mariposa
by MRosas
Summary: El sonido del agua cayendo la saco de sus pensamientos, miro a su alrededor y se hallo frente a un paisaje desconocido.Gaahina 3


****Bueno, este es mi primer Gaahina...en serio amo a esta pareja..si por mi fuera ya estarian juntos.

Lamentablemente no me pertenecen.

Disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Despierta bella mariposa,<strong>

**Despierta…**

El sonido del agua cayendo la saco de sus pensamientos, miro a su alrededor y se hallo frente a un paisaje desconocido. Se encontraba tendida sobre el césped bajo la sombra de un árbol y a su derecha se alzaba una enorme cascada que desembocaba en un rio frente a ella.

No, definitivamente no sabía donde estaba.

Su mirada se hallaba contemplando el lugar cuando unas pisadas la alertaron. En un grácil movimiento se puso de pie y alzo la vista en busca de un posible atacante. Una mueca de sorpresa se instalo en su rostro al toparse con un par de ojos aguamarina que la miraban con intensidad. Ahí a unos cinco metros de ella se encontraba el Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara.

-Kaze… ¿Kazekage-sama? –pregunto confundida. El mencionado no dio señales de haberla escuchado y continuo penetrándola con la mirada.

-¿Gaara-sama? –intento de nuevo. Esta vez el joven shinobi asintió dando a entender que la escuchaba –U-Uh… ¿Dónde estamos?...

El pelirrojo aparto la vista por primera vez de su tímida acompañante y miro a su alrededor apenas reparando en donde se encontraban –No…lo se… -fue su única respuesta. Después de observar detalladamente el lugar regreso su vista a la kunoichi y se acercó a ella.

-Hyuga Hinata… -dijo parando frente a ella -¿Cómo llegaste aquí?...

-Yo…uh...desperté aquí –contesto nerviosa por la cercanía del kazekage que, al notarlo, dio un paso hacia atrás temiendo incomodar a la joven.

-Ya veo…a mi me ha pasado lo mismo –dicho esto dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. La Hyuga, aterrada al pensar que la dejaría ahí sola, estuvo apunto de pedirle que no se fuera cuando el shinobi paro en seco y giro la cabeza para mirarla -¿Te quedaras ahí todo el día?...

-¿A-Ah?...no…pe-pero yo pensé q-que –la chica suspiro molesta por no poder siquiera decir decentemente una oración y se apresuró a alcanzarlo para después emprender ambos la marcha.

Caminaron rio abajo por lo que a Hinata le pareció una eternidad, aunque en realidad había sido solo unos minutos. Ninguno emitía palabra alguna, pero de alguna forma Hinata se sentía cómoda a lado del pelirrojo, se sentía segura. Mientras tanto este solo avanzaba con la vista hacia enfrente y de vez en cuando volteaba a mirar a la hojiblanca de manera furtiva.

-Parece que no llegaremos a una aldea antes de que anochezca –musito Gaara al cabo de un rato, observando como el sol estaba a punto de desaparecer en el horizonte –Deberíamos pasar aquí la noche y seguir mañana…

-D-De acuerdo –dijo Hinata mientras veía como el shinobi se sentaba bajo un árbol y cerraba los ojos. Decidió hacer lo mismo, pero al mirar a su alrededor ningún árbol parecía convencerla hasta que se topo con el mismo en donde se había recargado su acompañante y una idea descabellada paso por su mente. Al reparar en ello un sonrojo se instalo en sus mejillas y sacudió su cabeza reprendiéndose mentalmente por pensar esas cosas. Miro una vez mas en dirección al árbol e impulsivamente avanzo hasta el. "Me he vuelto loca" pensó al llegar hasta donde se encontraba el pelirrojo y no pudo evitar contemplar su rostro impasible mientras este aparentemente dormía. Se agacho hasta quedar a su altura e inconscientemente empezó a acortar la distancia entre ellos. Su mirada se dirigió hacia los labios del kazekage y quedo embobada observándolos. Sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse cuando los ojos de este se abrieron repentinamente mostrando por un momento sorpresa a causa de la cercanía de la kunoichi quien retrocedió al instante mientras su cara se tornaba de un rojo brillante.

-Ka-Kazekage-sama…y-yo no…n-no quería…y-yo…p-perdóneme p-por favor –trataba de excusarse sin éxito la hojiblanca mientras el aludido se ponía de pie e intentaba recuperar su porte imperturbable, pero su mirada mostraba intriga –E-Enserio...p-perdo…

-¿Qué intentabas hacer? –la interrumpió Gaara, en su voz se reflejaba molestia -Acaso… ¿Acaso intentabas asesinarme?...

-¡No! –Dijo horrorizada Hinata -¡P-Por supuesto que no!...yo no…yo nunca...

Gaara pareció entender lo que la chica quería decirle pues su semblante cambio a uno mas calmado pero ahora sus ojos mostraban confusión -¿entonces?...

Con esto Hinata enrojeció aun más y comenzó a hablar incoherentemente, para variar –L-Lo que…y-yo no…p-porque…c-correcto…n-no… -y siguió a si unos segundos hasta que algo no dejo que siguiera hablando y sorprendida se dio cuenta de que la mano del pelirrojo se hallaba sobre su boca impidiéndole el habla.

-Piensa en lo que quieres decir…razónalo…y entonces me lo dices -musito este pacientemente.

-S-si –asintió Hinata. Al cabo de unos minutos en los que la chica miraba hacia todos lados buscando una forma de explicarle al kazekage de la arena que estuvo a punto de besarlo sin que sonara totalmente estúpida, esta por fin ordeno sus pensamientos y busco con la mirada al shinobi a quien encontró apoyado en un árbol a sus espaldas. Con un respiro profundo agarro valor para lo que estaba a punto de decir –Se perfectamente que lo que estaba a punto de hacer no era correcto…pero no estaba pensando conscientemente… -su voz denotaba seguridad, sin embargo su rostro empezaba a adquirir de nuevo tonos rojizos -así que le ruego...Kazekage-sama me perdone por haber estado a…punto…de…b-besarlo…

Si Hinata no hubiera terminado con una reverencia hubiera podido apreciar la desfiguración del rostro de Gaara más grande de toda su vida. El pelirrojo no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿Querer besarlo? ¿a el? ¿Sabaku no Gaara? ¿El ex-portador del Shukaku? Observo a la chica que se encontraba todavía agachada y pensó que era muy extraña, pero por lo que sabia era una de las personas mas puras y de gran corazón de toda Konoha además de muy hermosa y el hecho de que el agregara esto ultimo lo llenaba de intriga.

Mientras tanto la Hyuga se debatía mentalmente entre alzar la vista o quedarse fuera de la mirada penetrante de Gaara, aunque eso significara estar en la misma posición y la verdad es que ya le estaba doliendo la espalda así que no tuvo más remedio que erguirse de nuevo. Claro esta que lo ultimo que esperaba era tener el rostro del kazekage a unos centímetros del suyo, tan cerca que podía oír su respiración -Kaze-Kazekage-sama…

-Mírame…Hyuga Hinata –la interrumpió este y ella obedeció. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron reflejaban cosas diferentes, la de ella sorpresa, la de el curiosidad. Pero en el instante en el que ambos miraron los labios del otro sus miradas pasaron a tener una chispa de algo mas que no supieron detectar. Sus parpados se cerraron por inercia y sus labios estaban a punto de encontrarse cuando…

**Despierta bella mariposa,**

**Despierta… **

Escucho lejanamente una voz conocida y abrió sus ojos, los cuales al acostumbrarse a la luz vagaron por la habitación en donde se encontraba y la reconoció enseguida. Las sabanas blancas, el dosel de la cama en tonos rojos, las ventanas redondas, el olor característico de ese lugar.

-Por fin pequeña durmiente –era aquella voz de nuevo, pero ahora estaba segura de quien era. Busco al dueño de la voz y lo encontró recargado en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa burlona en su rosto –pensé que tendría que llamar al escuadrón ANBU para despertarte…

Hinata le sonrió a su amado esposo –es que estaba soñando…

-¿Otra vez ese sueño? –Pregunto acercándose a la cama –con razón te encanta dormir…

-Pues claro… ¿a que mujer no le gustaría soñar con el hombre mas apuesto de Sunagakure?

-¿Para que conformarte con un sueño si tienes al verdadero durmiendo en tu cama? –pregunto sentándose a un lado de su esposa.

-Sabes que es un recuerdo muy preciado para mi Gaara… -le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Para mi también lo es…de no haber sido secuestrados y abandonados en ese lugar aquella vez…ahora no tendría como esposa a la mujer mas hermosa y pura de todo el mundo –miro con amor a la kunoichi y deposito un suave y tierno beso sobre sus labios.

-Te amo Gaara –dijo esta con felicidad –perdón…los amo –se corrigió así misma acariciando su abultado vientre.

-Yo también los amo Hinata


End file.
